


Depressing Emotional Poetryish stuff

by Balthazaar



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthazaar/pseuds/Balthazaar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small collection of stuff that I've written.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I am Dying.

Tight-lipped smiles and empty eyes. That's all I am anymore. Inside, I am a child; lost, scared, alone... afraid of abandonment, when I have no one to abandon me. I am terrified of losing that which I do not have. You wouldn't know from looking at me, however. I'm all smiles and jokes, playful teasing and carefree. On the outside, I am normal. On the inside, I am dying.


	2. What Am I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doubting your self worth...

Everywhere I look, I see care-free smiles on people with perfect hair, perfect bodies, perfect lives... But what am I, if not the dirt and grime amongst a cavern of diamonds? I am nothing but a black sheep in this sea of perfection.  
No, I am nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So obviously these are really short. I'm just hoping that if anyone ever comes across these, and they can relate, they will know they aren't alone.


	3. Paranoia and Narcissism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-image paranoia.

Quiet whispers and quick glances followed by soft laughter... The hallways are a sea of sharks. And I am the lonely minnow. Are they laughing at me, with my unruly hair, unfashionable clothes, and awkward gait? Am I to be their next meal, tormented until I find a some kind of escape? Fine. If they're going to smile and laugh at me, might as well give them a reason to.


End file.
